


'Jam Sessions'

by HarryWrites



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryWrites/pseuds/HarryWrites
Summary: Sebastian wants to bring his relationship with Sam beyond hand holding and talking. Jam sessions are the perfect time to do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope anyone that reads this enjoys it, all feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated.

Sebastian left his home at the verge of the mountains, sticking a cigarette in his mouth. He thought about the upcoming day with Sam, it was Saturday, the day they scheduled their jam sessions. Well, that's what they called them in front of everyone else. Between him and Sam, they were a time for them to be alone. They'd been in a relationship for a small amount of time now, and in that time they hadn't gone beyond hand holding in private. Sebastian had been thinking long and hard about how he wanted to get beyond that and kiss Sam. That's what boyfriends were for right? It was just a question of how to do it...

 

Sebastian arrived at his boyfriend's house, waiting for no longer than a few seconds before Jodi opened the door to him.  
"Hey Sebastian, come on in! Sam's in his room," Jodi smiled, as she wandered back into the kitchen to resume making what smelled like some kind of cake. Sebastian dropped the now burned out cigarette in the trash can and walked into Sam's room, where the blond sat on his bed, strumming his guitar.  
"Hey dude!" Sam said, dropping his guitar on the bed as he jumped up and tackled his boyfriend in a tight hug.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes at Sam, "Hey."  
"Don't be like that, you love me really." The blond said, ruffling Sebastian's hair and laughing. Sebastian blushed .  
"Only a little." The two sat down together on Sam's bed, as was their tradition. They would sit together and talk, talk about family, talk about the local gossip, talk about their feelings...

 

As darkness engulfed the valley, Sebastian turned to Sam. "Hey Sam... I... I just wanted to say that being with you has meant so much to me..."  
"Same here." Sam said, looking down and blushing, "I know it's hard for you with Demetrius and everything."  
"Yeah, well, I wanted to see if you wanted to take our relationship to the next level." The whole thing came out much faster and panicked than he'd intended for it to. He couldn't help it. They'd only recently started calling each other boyfriends, and they hadn't told anybody about their relationship, not even Abigail, and they told each other everything.  
"What do you mean?" Sam chuckled, there weren't many things beyond boyfriend level.  
"Well... This." Sebastian said as he closed his eyes and leaned in, without hesitation Sam closed his eyes as well, and the two boys' lips met.

 

If they could have, they'd have stayed there together, the two of them sharing a moment of pure love. They pulled apart. "So that's a yes then." Sebastian chuckled.  
"I guess so." The two of them had been paranoid about their relationship, they didn't know how their families and friends would react, and in a small town it's usually not great to take giant risks with the people you know.

 

But in the end they knew that despite what they went through, it'd be okay, they had each other. Until then, it'd be between them and their jam sessions.


End file.
